Hogwarts Delinequent
by Darious
Summary: HP/DM SLASH. Seventh Year. Harry Doesn't show up for the Hogwarts Express and is missing. Along with an incident in surrey, the question is... What has happened to Harry Potter? Why is Draco suddenly acting nice?


DELINQUENT

Darious

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series, its characters, settings, and derived plot belong to J.K Rowling, Scholastic, and Time Warner. I gain no money from this publication and take no credit.

This is my first rough draft. First fanfiction all together. Be gentle. ;-)

*Fixed the formatting problem, I hope.

CH01 – Where in the World is Harry Potter, A Criminal Arrives, Sent to the Cottage

Hermione Granger held her tabby cat, Crookshanks, closely to her as her father unloaded her trunk from the family automobile at King's Crossing. Soon her things would be packed on the Hogwarts Express back for her final year at school. Seventh year and she was Head Girl. It was an honor she'd dreamed of since she was only eleven and a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Here you are dear," Helen Granger held the cat transporter box for Crookshanks to enter. Hermione put her beloved feline in the box and closed the tiny gate.

"Thanks, mum," Hermione said as her father pulled her cart with her trunk over to put the cat cage on top.

"That's everything," Richard Granger said. "It's hard to believe our little 'Mione is in her last year of school. I remember when you were just eleven and we did this for the first time."

"I still get just as excited each time, dad," Hermione gave a small smile to her parents before she gave each of them a hug and a kiss goodbye. With a few last minute promises to write and send them her school schedule and other things, Hermione passed the barrier to enter the magical world where the train was waiting. Hermione easily spotted the flaming red-haired Weasleys up ahead. One in particular caught her eye.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and waved as he rushed over to take her into a spinning hug and a loving kiss. "I've missed you."

"For Heaven's sake, Ron. It's only been two weeks," Hermione said. "But I missed you, too. Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing. I was going to ask you the same thing," Ron said. "The last letter I got was the last week of June."

"Me, too," Hermione said. "And I've written Dumbledore repeatedly and he hasn't heard anything either."

"Well…maybe he'll show up today for the train," Ron said. "I just can't imagine why he's not at least sent one damn letter. That's unlike Harry."

"I agree," Hermione said in her concerned tone. The pair took Hermione's cart to be loaded, visited with Molly and Arthur Weasley for a moment and then the train whistle sounded.

"I didn't see Harry," Arthur said. "Do you think he's on the train already?"

"I haven't seen him," Ginny said. "I've been on twice and checked but…" Ginny shrugged. The last of kisses and well wishes were given to the children boarding, and soon Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a compartment of the train putting away their carryon things on the shelves above the seats for the seven hour train ride to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to go look for him," Ron said.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said. "Ginny you stay here and watch our things. Can you get me some pumpkin pasties and sugar quills when the trolley comes?" Ginny agreed and took Hermione's knuts and sickles in the appropriate amounts. Ron and Hermione set off down the hallway of the train slowly looking into each compartment on the way. After a thorough search of the entire train, there were four compartments with closed blinds. Starting at the first one from the front they knocked on each. Harry Potter wasn't in any compartment, any lavatory, in the luggage car, and after a thorough search they discovered Harry Potter wasn't on the train at all. After Hermione had done her rounds as Head Girl, answered many questions and given directions to the first and second years, the pair of searchers came back to their compartment where Ginny was reading and having gummy flobberworms.

"Well?" Ginny asked as they entered. Each shook their heads. "Damn. Where on earth can he be? And neither of you have heard anything?"

"Not a word," Hermione said. "The last letter I got from Harry was the last week in June. His letter was very brief and only mentioned how terribly miserable he was in Surrey and that…well that Vernon was being none too nice since he was drinking again."

"My letter mentioned that, too," Ron said. "Harry mentioned something about getting away from Vernon and how much he hated it there. That was basically the whole letter."

"Maybe the Order of the Phoenix went after him," Ginny said. "Maybe he's already at Hogwarts."

"And he didn't write to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he was under orders not to," Ginny said. "Who knows? I was just giving ideas." The three settled in with their sweets and had read and napped a bit when the compartment slid open to reveal none other than the slimy git, thorn of Slytherin.

"Well, well Weasley," Draco Malfoy drawled. "Potter finally ditch you after all this time?"

"Stuff it, ferret," Ron said.

"Just go away, Malfoy," Hermione said very tiredly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Honestly, Granger. Don't be feeding me the same lines as you do Weasley," Draco said. "Where is Hogwarts illustrious golden boy anyway?"

"We don't know," Ginny said. "He didn't board the train."

"Is that so?" Draco asked with a smile but the unfamiliar twinge of something flipped his stomach. The concern on his face was evident.

"For your information that is so," Ron said quietly. "Just go on, Malfoy. I'm over your petty bickering this year. It's not worth it."

"For once I agree with you, Weasley," Draco said coolly almost civilly. "You're right. It's not worth it. I wanted to speak with Potter today. Perhaps if you do see him, you could pass the word?"

"What could you possibly want to speak with Harry about?" Hermione asked almost uninterested.

"That is between Harry and myself, Granger, if you please," Draco said. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be on my way." Draco slid the compartment closed and walked away leaving three stunned Gryffindors.

"Why would he want to speak with Harry? And…was he almost nice?" Ginny asked with a confused and surprised scowl.

"And….did you hear that?" Hermione asked in genuine surprise. "He said 'Harry' and not 'Potter.' What the hell?" The three gave very odd looks to each other at Malfoy's uncharacteristic and frankly unnerving use of the familiar name.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was without incident with Malfoy or the Slytherins. As usual the students second year and above boarded the thestral drawn carriages and were taken to the front entrances. The students all filed in and took seats at their respective house tables. Ron and Hermione sat and spoke with their year mates and others in the hall about the trivial first day back dribble. Several times Hermione caught sight of Draco Malfoy gazing over at the Gryffindor table. One student was conspicuous by his absence.

"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore," Ron said. "Surely he'd know."

"We will. After the feast," Hermione said. The welcoming feast always began with the sorting of the first year students and the Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered their newest house mates as they were called and sorted. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall spoke several times in hushed voices and had gazed at the empty Gryffindor seat several times during the sorting. Ron and Hermione noticed immediately. After Dumbledore had given the usual speech at the beginning of term about not entering the forbidden forest, curfews and the announcements of the new Head Boy, Head Girl and the prefects for each house for the year, the grand array of food appeared. Hermione was named Head Girl and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw for Head Boy. After the speech was over Ron turned to Hermione.

"He doesn't know," Ron accused. Hermione nodded.

"I noticed them looking over here several times," Hermione said. "So if Dumbledore doesn't know where Harry is…Ron, where on earth could he be?"

"Let's speak to him anyway after the meal," Ron said to her as they both ate and shared their summer vacations with the other seventh year students. When the meal was over, Hermione and Ron casually walked along the edges of the Dining Hall and up to the head table. One blond Slytherin took keen notice and watched the whole conversation.

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore greeted. "I am assuming you've come to ask the whereabouts of Harry."

"Yes, sir," Ron said. "We've not heard anything from him since the end of June."

"Do you know where he is? He missed the train," Hermione asked.

"I have news from Surrey," Dumbledore said in a grave tone. "It seems as though Vernon Dursley was murdered in his own home the first week of July. His wife Petunia and their son Dudley both gave statements that Harry killed the man and left the residence immediately after. All attempts to find Harry have proven futile. Mad Eye Moody and several auror squads have searched for Harry since that time, and have found nothing or no trace of him anywhere. Harry did take his wand, invisibility cloak and Firebolt with him along with what galleons he had. I have monitored Harry's Gringott's account since that time and there have been no withdrawals or activity since July first."

"So he did make a withdrawal on that date," Hermione confirmed and Albus nodded. "So that would lead us to believe that he is residing somewhere in the wizarding world?"

"Unfortunately, no," Albus said. "Harry's withdrawal was a considerable sum which was exchanged for muggle currency. The goblins were questioned heavily and Harry was in and out in a matter of less than a half hour on that date. That was his last known sighting. After that day, Harry has seemingly vanished."

"And he hasn't used his wand then. A spell cast with Harry's wand would be traceable," Ron said. Albus nodded sadly.

"Yes," Albus said. "Harry used three unknown spells while in Diagon Alley which was his last known location. I had hoped he may have contacted one of you, but…I see that he hasn't."

"Harry is virtually a muggle," Hermione said. "He has the ability to live as a muggle undetectable by wizards unless he casts a spell. It would be impossible to find him if he chose to hide. Harry knows how to blend in."

"I agree," Albus said. "I just hope that we can find him before anyone else knows he's missing." Albus knew who the anyone else was as well as the other two.

"Voldemort," Ron said quietly. Albus sighed.

"If Voldemort knew that Harry was missing, which he will undoubtedly know very soon if he doesn't already, Harry is in greater danger on his own," Albus said. "Moody and the aurors are still searching for him and the Ministry is on high alert to detect any magic from his magical signature in several suspected areas including London, Surrey, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and several other stations."

"Oh god," Hermione said rubbing her temples. "I…I don't know what to say..."

"Dumbledore, do you know if Harry is guilty?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid that all the evidence is clear," Albus said. "Harry killed Vernon Dursley. Harry's fingerprint was found on the weapon. But I think he did so in self defense. Petunia and Dudley both admitted that Vernon had brutally abused Harry over the course of the last several summers. Also it was brought forth that Vernon was drinking alcohol very heavily that evening and his wife had just filed for a divorce. My suspicion is that Vernon in some inebriated state, was abusing Harry and he fought back. After he'd killed his uncle, Harry fled."

"I don't believe it," Ron said softly in dread. "I just…can't believe Harry would….would just kill him and then run. That doesn't sound like Harry at all."

"But who knows what Harry was thinking at that time, Ron," Hermione said. "I know Harry must be terribly frightened, miserable and confused."

"Harry's trunk was brought from the Dursley home into my care," Albus said. "Also I have taken Harry's custody from his aunt after speaking with her at length after I'd learned of the incident."

"How did you find out about Vernon's death?" Hermione asked.

"From Petunia Dursley herself," Albus said. "Petunia owled me with Harry's owl, Hedwig the evening following Harry's escape. I have Hedwig here along with Harry's other things. I'd like for you to take a look through his belongings to see if there is anything else missing. That may possibly give us another place to search for I've exhausted every avenue I know."

"Certainly, Headmaster," Ron said. "I know every single thing that should be in that trunk." Ron grinned just a bit at being able to help.

"Very good," Albus said. "It's late and you need to settle in. After breakfast tomorrow I'll bring you both to my quarters where Harry's things are kept."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said as she and Ron left the table. Draco had stood just near the Dining Hall doors and had watched the whole conversation. After Ron and Hermione walked out of the Dining Hall, Draco came up behind them.

"Weasley," Draco said as Ron and Hermione stopped to turn and see Draco there alone.

"Where are your big ugly goons, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Did you find out?" Draco asked with concern on his face. "Where is he?"

"Why are you concerned all of a sudden?" Ron asked a bit more harshly that he should have. "The Dark Lord breathing down your Death Eater neck in search of him?"

"No," Draco said coolly. "I…there are some things I…Harry was…um…"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a grin of concerned amusement at the out of character stuttering of a Malfoy.

"Just tell me, dammit! Do they know where he is?" Draco asked in almost a desperation of irritation.

"No," Ron snapped. "They don't as if it's any concern of yours anyway. Come on, Herm." Ron took her arm and led her down the hallway leaving Draco alone and looking almost…sad.

"Hold on, Ron," Hermione stopped and turned back to see Draco's scowl of concern. "Why is he….Why is Malfoy acting so concerned over Harry? Don't you find that odd?"

"No, not really," Ron said sarcastically. "Think about it. Malfoy was probably initiated as a Death Eater since last year and his job was probably to keep tabs on Harry and feed that information back to Voldemort."

"But look at him," Hermione said of Draco's posture and slow walk down the hallway. Hermione's mind was on overtime as Draco turned the corner toward the Slytherin dungeons. "I…I think we need to keep an eye on Malfoy, Ron. There's something going on with him. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Malfoy was…worried about Harry."

"Worried about his own ass is more like it," Ron said as they turned in their own direction toward Gryffindor Tower.

The next day after breakfast and all the students had been given their class schedules, Ron and Hermione followed Albus to his quarters. Ron went through the trunk examining each thing and taking a mental inventory.

"The only thing I see of any relevance that is missing is the Marauder's Map," Ron said. "It's not here."

"The map," Hermione whispered to herself.

"What map is this?" Albus asked. Ron and Hermione explained the magical map which was made by Harry's father James, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin when they were in school years ago. Harry had used it for years to dodge teachers and other students when he would be around the school at night under his invisibility cloak. The two students also explained it's usefulness in their plans and schemes involving Voldemort over the years. Albus nodded and was quite impressed. "I see. And this map is missing from his trunk. How interesting."

"The map showed several hidden passages into the school from outside sources," Ron said. "Maybe Harry will try to get into the school with one of them."

"That does seem likely since he took the map of the school with him," Hermione said. "But Harry would wait a while because I'm sure he thinks that all eyes will be on Hogwarts waiting for him to show up here since it's the beginning of term."

"Thank you both for coming. I'll keep Harry's things here for the time being as it is," Albus said. "Please alert me at once if either of you hear anything or receive any type of correspondence. And if there is anything at all that seems unusual or related in any way to Harry, please let me know." Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione remembered Draco Malfoy asking of Harry, but she decided it was just some form of schoolboy prank so she dismissed it before she and Ron left Albus' quarters.

The first week of classes came with no sight, sign or word of Harry Potter. The second week, the third…all passed with no news as did all of September, October and November. By this time, Ron and Hermione hardly ever spoke of Harry much anymore but in the back of their minds the worry and dread grew daily. Draco Malfoy had asked several times over the last few months if any word was heard to which they told him that they'd heard nothing failing to mention the incident in Surrey with Vernon and that Harry was on the run.

The snow had just begun to fall earlier than ever this year starting in late October, and by the first week of December a few inches had covered the wizarding world in a silent glistening white for a long time. The Quidditch teams had played only one game each before the snow started to fall and the rest of the games had been delayed until Spring which wasn't an unusual occurrence for Hogwarts over the years.

Ron had just finished his Charms essay with Seamus and Dean in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione, Ginny and Padma came down from the girls' dorm rooms all a flutter about the magazine they held between the three of them.

"…and in green silk," Ginny grinned. "Wouldn't that look lovely?"

"I think I'll wear one that is long and black touching the floor," Padma said. "With thin straps and a deep cut in the front and open down to my lower back. That will be stunning."

"Something more conservative for me," Hermione said. "I was considering a red gown with a light gold lace cover. Hopefully I won't clash with Ron's hair." The three girls giggled and the boys had heard every word.

"I heard that," Ron grinned and winked at her.

"I know you did," Hermione teased. "But we'll look nice for the Christmas Ball in two weeks. I ordered your suit and it will be here in a few days. I was considering this dress for me. What do you think of it?" Hermione took the magazine and showed it to Ron. The dress was quite lovely and very typical of something Hermione would choose.

"I think you'll be the most beautiful woman there," Ron said before he gave her a light kiss.

"Oh how sickeningly sweet," Seamus teased.

"At least I have a date," Ron said as he pulled Hermione down onto his lap. "You pathetic losers haven't even asked anyone yet and the Ball is only two weeks away."

"I know that. I'm asking Jill Weatherby tonight," Dean said.

"Sorry, Dean. Jill is going with Barry Fizer," Padma said. "She sits beside me in Transfiguration and we were talking about it just yesterday."

"Oh damn!" Dean said. "Well…who else then? Who doesn't have a date yet?"

"Well I don't think Susan Bones or Lacey Giles have been asked yet," Ginny said.

"Eww. No way," Dean said. "Lacey? She's a dog."

"What about Susan?" Padma asked. "Susan is very sweet, Dean. I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

"Yeah. Well, okay then. I'll ask her tonight after we eat," Dean said. "And speaking of eating, we need to go. The meal just started." The group of Gryffindors had taken their seats in the Dining Hall where Dean was eyeing Susan Bones at the Hufflepuff table. "You're right. She's not so bad."

"Go ask her then," Hermione said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah. Go on, Deano," Ron said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to!" Seamus snapped. The group turned to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Padma asked with a tiny laugh. Seamus looked to his plate in a bit of embarrassment.

"I just…you shouldn't push him to ask somebody," Seamus said embarrassed at his outburst.

"It's okay, Seam," Dean said kindly patting his best friend's back. "I guess I'll ask Susan. She's all that's left."

"No, she's not," Seamus said. "But whatever. Go ahead if you want to." Seamus said quietly. "I…I didn't mean to yell or…whatever. Just forget it." Seamus ate his food in silence as the others looked between them at Seamus' odd display at the table. The group was discussing the decorations for the dance when the doors of the Dining Hall opened and Mad Eye Moody stood clutching the arm of some boy. The teen stood emotionless in his grasp and was handcuffed with hands behind his back and shackles on his ankles.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked. The boy was tanned with messy longer blonde hair that fell into his large brilliant blue eyes. He had one hoop earring in one ear and a small diamond stud in the other. His black leather jacket hung haphazardly off one shoulder had a silver chain on the side as did his black pants. A dark blue sweater and black boots filled out his outfit. He was notably thin. But…something else…

"Oh my god!" Hermione breathed. "That's….that's Harry!"

"What the hell…?" Ron sat in confusion. Harry stood a hard coldness on his face which held a long black and purple bruise from his right eye along his jaw to his slightly swollen lip on the same side. He never looked to anyone except the old man at the head table who stood and walked toward Moody very quickly. Harry wore no glasses and had no scar, but those who knew him recognized him at once.

"Albus," Moody said gruffly. "I think we need to speak privately."

"This way," Albus motioned out the door. As Moody turned the teen around to leave the Dining Hall he locked an emotionless gaze with Ron and Hermione's confused and concerned faces for only a second before he turned in his bonds and was dragged from the Hall.

"Holy shit!" Seamus said. "What in hell is going on? He was in handcuffs!"

"I know," Ron said. "Harry is….well…he's in a bit of trouble."

"What is it?" Neville asked. "What did he do?"

"We can't discuss it," Hermione said. "There are just some…"

"Granger!" Draco's voice was coming closer. "Ron! That was Harry."

"We know that, Malfoy," Ron said.

"What….why was he in cuffs?" Draco asked as he flopped down next to Hermione. The entire Gryffindor table froze at Malfoy's casualness with them

"We can't talk about it, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Some things occurred over the summer and Harry was…missing for awhile."

"It seems as though they've caught him now," Ron said.

"Caught him? What do you mean? Was Harry…in hiding or…on the run?" Draco asked with wide-eyed disbelief.

"We can't discuss it," Hermione said firmly giving Ron a harsh look for revealing a bit too much. "We only know that something happened in Surrey over the summer and that Harry was missing. It looks as if he's been found. That's all."

"You know more than that," Draco accused.

"And what business is it of yours anyway?" Padma asked. "Why are you so concerned, snake?"

"That is none of your business either, Patil," Draco said. "But I'd like to speak with you both privately. Please?" Draco told Ron and Hermione who looked to each other and nodded.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Now," Draco said. "Follow me." Draco stood and led the other two from the Dining Hall down the corridor and into an empty classroom where he closed the door.

"What's this all about, Malfoy? You've been hounding us since the train ride to Hogwarts about Harry," Ron said.

"Then I'll explain," Draco said. "And…I don't know if…I hope Harry won't be upset that I told you this because I'm not sure you know about him."

"What do you mean know about him?" Hermione asked. "If anything we would know more than you about Harry." Draco smirked.

"Then you know he's gay," Draco said. Ron and Hermione froze.

"He is not. You take that back!" Ron said with gritted teeth as he stepped forward in a hostile move. Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm to hold him back a bit.

"Ron," Hermione warned never taking her eyes from Draco. "You think Harry is gay?"

"No. I know he is," Draco said. "As a matter of fact, I know it quite well. You aren't the only ones having correspondence with Harry over the summer."

"Are you saying that you and Harry were in contact over the summer…and…," Ron let his mind work for a moment before he stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. "No way."

"Malfoy, I think you need to start at the beginning," Hermione said. "You're not making much sense."

"Fine. You remember at the end of term in fifth year after the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match when Harry and I were in the hallway? Goyle shoved Harry and he thought it was me. We had a huge fight and we both ended up in the hospital wing when I had the broken nose."

"Yeah, I remember," Ron said.

"Well when we were both in the wing, Madame Pomphrey was tending to four other patients and we had to wait. Harry and I talked a bit then and….that's when it all started."

"When what started?" Hermione asked guardedly.

"Harry and I met several times secretly over the last few months of that term," Draco said. "At first it was only because we were talking about Voldemort and a few other things. Then again last year after a few months…it became something else. Something more personal to each of us."

"You liar!" Ron yelled. "You fucking little ferret faced liar! I should slit your throat for telling this bullshit."

"I'm not lying, Ron," Draco said with the seriousness of tone and stature. "Harry felt as if he couldn't tell you that he was gay…and more importantly that he was with me. He thought you'd be upset and it hurt him greatly because you were the main problem to Justin Finch-Fletchley when he announced he was gay two years ago. You were ruthless in teasing Justin and it cut Harry like a knife because you were his best friend in the world and he couldn't tell you. Harry wanted to tell Hermione, but being that you two are a couple…he decided to wait until the beginning of this term when we could both tell you together."

"I can't believe that, Malfoy," Hermione said shaking her head. "Harry would never hide something like that from us. He knows it wouldn't matter to either of us if he was gay or not."

"It would matter to Ron," Draco said. "Wouldn't it, Weasley?"

"I…Harry is not gay," Ron stated firmly with every confidence. "That's stupid. He's not. I know it. He's been with girls before. Maybe he was just jerking you along."

"Somehow I doubt that," Draco said. "I have his letters from over the summer to me. Although they are of a very personal nature, I would share them with you to prove my point."

"Forgery," Ron said. "And…why are you telling this line of bullshit anyway?"

"Because you won't tell me what you know about Harry and what happened this summer," Draco said with concern on his face. "I worried every day when my letters were returned after the end of June and Harry was missing. You know something and you won't share it with me."

"That's because it's none of your fucking business!" Ron yelled.

"Hold on, Ron," Hermione said as the voice of reason seeing Draco's hurt expression. "Malfoy, I have to admit that what you're saying does sound a bit far fetched even for you. I mean…we've known Harry for years and…"

"And can you honestly tell me that you never had any suspicion at all that Harry was bisexual?" Draco asked them. Ron and Hermione exchanged a tiny knowing glance between them. "How many dates did he have last year? None. And the reason I know is because I was with him. Intimately even. Harry cares for me and I for him. It may sound like bullshit to you, but to us it's very real. I do care for him regardless of what you may think about me because I don't care what you think. That doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is Harry and why was he in cuffs? I don't understand what's going on. Please tell me." Draco looked near tears.

"I don't trust you and I think you're lying," Ron said. "Come on, Herm."

"Ron wait," Hermione held his arm again as she looked at Draco. "I'm not saying I believe you, Malfoy. But if you could produce a letter from Harry over the summer to prove that he did write to you, then I'll tell you what little I know."

"Hermione, no," Ron said. "It could be just a forgery so that we'll tell what we know. Don't listen to this faggot Death Eater garbage! Harry would never be with Malfoy. Ever in a million years. I don't care if he produced a hundred of his little pathetic forgery letters, I will never believe it."

"That's exactly what Harry said you'd say, Ron," Draco grinned sadly.

"And don't call me by my name. My friends only get to call me that. My respect has to be earned and you are nowhere close," Ron said. "I can't even believe you thought we'd fall for this line of crap. Are you coming?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm coming," Hermione said quietly as Draco looked down to the floor and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I…I just don't trust you. I'm sure you can understand that after six years of harassment…"

"Have I done anything to either of you since last year?" Draco challenged them with raised eyebrows. "Have I done one single thing to either of you or called you by any derogatory name? Answer me that."

"Not that I recall," Hermione said. Ron snorted in disgust.

"Not once since the end of fifth year have I done anything to either of you because of Harry," Draco said. "I was the one who kept suggesting to him that we tell you both, but he refused. It ate him alive every single day that he wanted to tell you the truth and he felt he couldn't. So I did nothing to either of you and made sure that none of the other Slytherins did anything either. Surely you noticed."

"The only thing I notice is that you're a little poncy git and I don't want to be near you another second," Ron gave Hermione a harsh look before he strode out of the room.

"I hope Harry isn't livid with me for telling you both like this," Draco said. "I just didn't know how to find out what happened in Surrey."

"Malfoy, Ron is just…," Hermione started.

"Draco. You can call me Draco," Draco said. "I mean…if you want to."

"Very well, Draco," Hermione tried out the new name. "Ron and Harry have been best friends since first year on the train as you well know. Ron has suffered over this summer with the death of his brother Charlie and you may not know but Ron's brother Bill announced he was gay several years ago and has been basically shunned by the whole family since that time."

"Yes, I know that. Harry mentioned it several times," Draco said. "That was part of Harry's fear. He knew Ron would never accept the fact that Harry prefers males and rather than choose between Ron and me, he chose to not tell Ron how he felt at all. It was very difficult on Harry but this summer when we wrote to the other, Harry told me that he couldn't keep the secret any longer from Ron and that he wanted to tell you both as soon as we got back to school. But…Harry never showed up on the train and I haven't heard anything from him…Hermione, I'm….I worry. I know you don't believe me, but…I do care about Harry very much." Draco gave the sincere look and Hermione in that instant knew he wasn't lying.

"Draco, meet me in the Library in an hour," Hermione said. "Bring a letter from Harry from the summer and I'll tell you what I know."

"Thank you," Draco sounded relieved. "And…you know, I…I didn't mean to upset Ron, but I didn't know what else to do. Do you think we could go see Harry in Dumbledore's office? I don't think I'd be welcomed, but would they let you see him, do you think?"

"I doubt they'd let us see him," Hermione said. "But after we meet in the library, we'll try." Draco's eyes lit and a tiny grin played on the corner of his lips.

"Good. Thanks, Hermione," Draco said. "I'll meet you in the Library in an hour." Draco turned and left the classroom on the way to the dungeons and his dorm room. Hermione stood in the silence of the empty room and contemplated the friend she'd known for years. It was a shock to hear from Draco Malfoy of all people that Harry was gay, but the fact that Draco who had always been the enemy and Harry had held a secret relationship for over a year and never mentioned it was even more disheartening. Hermione sat at the student desk alone in the deserted classroom in deep thought for almost the entire time until she noticed her watch and set off toward the Library where she was meeting Draco Malfoy.

Draco practically ran the whole way to his dorm room where he threw open his armoire and dug out the small wooden chest filled with Harry's letters. Draco, in having read each one many times, dug out the one he sought. Draco held it in his hands for several moments before putting the locking spell back on the chest and hiding it away again in his closet. After tucking the letter securely in his robe pocket, Draco left his room.

"…and it was definitely him," Blaise said as they noticed Draco walking toward the Slytherin common room exit. "Draco! Did you see? That blonde that Moody had? Guess who that was."

"Potter," Draco said. "Yeah, I knew it."

"What in hell is going on with him? He was in cuffs, man," Malcolm said with a light laugh. "Saint Potter in handcuffs. What a joy to behold." The other Slytherins laughed softly. Draco didn't but just turned and walked from the common room on his way to the library.

"What's eating him?" Burke asked.

"I'm not sure but I did see Malfoy speaking with none other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger after the feast," Blaise said.

"He was probably asking them about why their little hero was being treated like a criminal," Malcolm said. "Oh god that was sweet. Perfect Potter brought down by the law. I bet Dumbledore is having a fit over it."

Draco climbed the hundred and eleven steps from the dungeon into the main hall of Hogwarts toward the Library. When he entered he looked about and noticed Hermione almost hidden at the back of the library in a darkened corner. Draco walked casually around the library and ended up coming from behind her to sit in the chair.

"Hermione? Here," Draco pulled out the letter and unfolded it gently so that she could see Harry's small scribbling. Harry's handwriting was unique and Hermione recognized it easily. "This letter is a bit…well, personal, but…it contains proof of everything I told you earlier. I would generally never share something of this nature with anyone, but…I know Harry is in some type of trouble and I didn't know what else to do."

Hermione took the letter and read Harry's sweet words to Draco of how much he missed him, missed touching him and missed…other things which made Hermione blush at just reading the words. Hermione read about where Harry mentioned telling her and Ron about the relationship with Draco at the beginning of term and Harry's hurt was evident that he was sure Ron would want nothing to do with him anymore. Harry grieved at the possibility of losing his best friend by just being himself, but Harry also mentioned that he couldn't live any longer keeping secrets that gnawed at him daily. Hermione finished the letter and gave it back to Draco who folded it neatly, reverently and carefully as if it meant the world to him.

"Draco, I believe you," Hermione said. "Because Harry could never spell word 'relief' correctly. He always used the 'e' before the 'i' and that's how I know he wrote that." Draco and Hermione grinned at the other. Hermione told Draco what Albus had told her and Ron about what happened in Surrey with Vernon Dursley's death and that Harry had killed the man. She explained his visit to Diagon Alley to Gringott's and then his seeming disappearance until he showed up in cuffs with Moody earlier in the evening.

"Oh god," Draco said. "Do you think he was captured by the muggle police first before Moody got him?"

"I have no idea," Hermione said. "I doubt that Harry was apprehended by the muggles because since he is a murder suspect they wouldn't have released him into Moody's custody."

"So…maybe Harry turned himself in," Draco reasoned. "Hermione, I just know Harry was acting in self defense. Harry is no killer."

"I agree with you," Hermione said with a nod. "Since you and Harry are close, I'm sure he shared with you his mistreatment by his uncle."

"Yes," Draco said. "I knew they abused him. And Vernon had…had done things to Harry since he was only ten or so. If Vernon was drinking again like Albus said then…I could see where he may try to sexually abuse Harry again."

"I wasn't aware that Vernon sexually abused Harry at all," Hermione said with wide eyes. "He told you that?"

"I…um…yeah," Draco said. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

"No. I…it's just hard to believe that Harry never…he never told us that," Hermione said. "I feel like I don't even know Harry anymore."

"You do," Draco comforted laying his hand on hers. "It's just that some things Harry keeps to himself because they're too painful for him to talk about with others."

"But he told you," Hermione said. "Why wouldn't he tell us things like that? That…it sort of bothers me that Harry didn't feel comfortable enough with either Ron or me to tell us that." Draco gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"It wasn't easy for Harry talk about," Draco said almost embarrassedly. "I had told Harry about my own sexual abuse when I was smaller and he….he felt comfortable enough to tell me of his. We both know what that's like. It was another way of connection for us. To share the pain and…help each other to deal with that a bit."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know," Hermione said. Draco just grinned sadly and nodded to her.

"It's okay," Draco said. "I'm stronger for having lived through it as is Harry. We've healed over that part of ourselves with the help of the other. It's behind us now."

"I want to thank you for being so open with me," Hermione said. "I've never known you, Draco, so…this is a bit of a shock to hear these things. I thought I knew Harry all these years and now…" Hermione shook her head and looked away. "I feel like I've betrayed him or…that I wasn't as good a friend as I could have been to him."

"Harry loves you and Ron very much," Draco said. "He speaks of you both as the closest of family even. But Hermione, I do care for Harry very, very much. I want you to know that I do not support Voldemort, and I have no intention of serving him or any of the groups he leads. That decision is not and was never based on Harry's influence at all. I met Voldemort at my father's side and he sickened me. The Dark Lord is nothing but a power crazed psychopathic half-blood idiot who wants nothing more than others to cower below him in fear. I've seen him murder muggle children and laugh as they screamed for mercy. I could never, ever follow something as vile and repulsive as he is. My father is another matter. Lucius Malfoy is blinded only with the power that he holds as Voldemort's second in command. Even as it is, my father does love me regardless of what anyone may think. And because of that, I was spared. My father convinced Voldemort that I would need to graduate Hogwarts to be of any type of service to him. I played along but when I graduate, I will not serve him."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those things," Hermione said quietly. "You are not who I always thought you were, Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco," Draco said. "I try to stay away from my surname as much as possible with my friends. I mean…if you…want to be my friend."

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much," Hermione grinned as did Draco. "Draco, what about your house members? I know that some of them are already Death Eaters and have been initiated. Are you in danger from them?"

"No," Draco said. "It is believed that I will take a position at my father's side among the High Council of Death Eaters when I graduate. No one questions that because I have led them to believe it."

"What about Harry?" Hermione said. "If you were being seen by the other students in Harry's company as…well as being his…his um…you're his…um…"

"His lover," Draco gave her the words.

"Yes, that…then…what would the Slytherins think?" Hermione asked.

"That I was merely preparing to bring him to Voldemort on a silver platter, I suppose," Draco said. "Harry and I have discussed it many times and the point is…we don't care. It's against every unspoken or unwritten rule that he and I should ever form a relationship of any kind. But…we have. And it's so much to both of us that we need what we have together. I need him, Hermione. Harry sees me for who I am. Just me. Not some Malfoy, or a Slytherin, or just a Death Eater's son. And I see Harry as he is. He isn't the boy who lived, or the golden boy hero savior of the wizarding world to me. Harry is the person I want to be with. The person inside, not what the world sees of him."

"That's what he's always wanted," Hermione smirked. "Just someone to see one underneath the scar. He's mentioned it for years."

"Let's try to go see him," Draco said. "I'm sure Dumbledore won't allow it, but…at least we can try."

"Come on. Let's go," Hermione said as the pair left the Library and headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. They reached the stone gargoyle and stood. "I don't know the password but it's usually some type of candy or confection. Maybe we could try a few." The pair tried every sweet known to wizard and muggle kind for over a half hour until they had run out of sweets, confections, candies, or anything else that might be considered an edible treat.

"Dammit," Draco said. "I just know he's in there."

"We could sit and wait," Hermione said. "I'll sit here with you if you want." The pair sat in the floor for another half hour until the stone gargoyle began to slide open. The pair stood and waited to see who would come from the stairs, but when it was fully opened no one was there. "Come on. I just know Dumbledore knows we're here." The pair rode the stone steps up to the top where the door was. With a sigh, Draco opened the door and he and Hermione stepped through into the first sitting area of the large office. They saw straight through the room to the far room which was Dumbledore's office. He sat regally behind his desk and motioned for them to come forward to him. When they did so, they noticed Moody sitting in the chair directly across from Dumbledore and Harry standing in his cuffs on wrists and ankles on the right of the desk.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted. Moody turned to give them both the stare. His one good eye darted all around in it's socket as usual. Draco never saw for he was staring at Harry who had yet to look up from Dumbledore's desk. "Please come in. Have a seat. I was expecting you both."

"Harry?" Draco asked. Harry gave him a small look and a tiny grin.

"Draco," Harry said in his lower sexy voice. Draco's breath caught in his chest and it was all he could do not to run and jump into his arms.

"Harry, you can greet your guests if you wish," Albus said. Harry shook his shoulders and brought his hands forward to drop the cuffs on the desk much to Hermione and Draco's surprise. Harry squinted at his ankle shackles which fell from him easily.

"How did you…?" Draco asked. Harry just shrugged a bit.

"I'm a criminal. I have skills," Harry said with a smirk as he walked to them and took them in a joint hug which they returned eagerly.

"We know what happened in Surrey with Vernon," Hermione said as she pulled away and left Draco who took a larger hug from Harry more personally. Harry held the other boy and closed his eyes briefly to savor the touch of him. Harry kissed Draco's ear lightly before he pulled away.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked quietly.

"London," Harry said to them.

"Perhaps you might want to sit down," Albus offered to them. Draco gave Harry a look.

"They know about you and me," Harry said. "And I know that you told Hermione."

"Ron will come around, Harry," Hermione said. Harry nodded but sadly not believing it yet. "He will. Don't worry."

"Right," Harry said sarcastically. "But that's the least of my worries right now." The pair sat on the two chairs offered and Harry sat on the armrest of Draco's chair and held his hand for comfort.

"Harry, would you like to explain to Draco and Hermione the circumstances and the current situation?" Albus asked.

"Basically what happened was that my aunt Petunia had just informed Vernon that she was leaving him. She'd filed for divorce already and she and Dudley were packed and ready to go," Harry said. "She was leaving me there with him because she said she couldn't support the three of us alone. I knew that if she left me there that I had no protection with the blood bond of my mother which has kept me relatively safe in Surrey my entire life," Harry said and then took a few moments to reflect. "Vernon was as bad as I'd ever seen him the last several weeks. He had drank Vodka all day and I tried to stay in my room and keep away from him. But they called me downstairs before they left. Vernon went on a rampage and hit Dudley and broke his jaw. He then pushed Petunia over a glass table which shattered and she ended up with a terrible cut on her shoulder and arm. When Vernon came after me I tried to dodge him and just push him back. I shoved him into a wall and I thought he passed out. I then took the telephone and tried to call the police, but Vernon grabbed me and when he threw me against the stairwell, I hit my head and it almost knocked me out. I was…I couldn't do anything. And then he got the gun."

"A gun?" Hermione panicked.

"A handgun," Harry said. "He's had it for years. Anyway…." Harry paused for a deep steadying and controlled breath. "His plan was to basically rape me while Petunia and Dudley watched. But I wasn't about to let that happen again, so I elbowed his jaw and he fell over. I crawled away and was yelling at Petunia and Dudley to come with me and we'd just leave the house. Dudley went out the door and Petunia and I were on our way out when Vernon grabbed me by the hair and jerked me back with the gun in his hand. He was bringing the gun up to shoot one of us and I grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand back with a shove and my finger must have caught the trigger when it hit his neck. It blew his head almost off and I just…froze. Petunia and Dudley were both screaming so I sat them down on the sofa to calm them. That's when I noticed what I had really done."

"And what was that?" Draco asked.

"When I get upset or in a dangerous situation, I tend to…do magic without meaning to do it," Harry said. "I had let loose a ton of magic during the struggle I had just had with Vernon and my magical signature was splattered all over that room. Where my hands were on Vernon had burned his skin and I sort of…shattered everything in the house with the accidental jolt of magic that I had sent out from me. I panicked because I knew the Ministry would hunt me down and try to charge me with…something; anything. So, I had to leave and quickly."

"And you went to Diagon Ally to Gringotts," Hermione said.

"Yes. I got enough cash to keep me for awhile," Harry said. "When in Diagon Alley I changed my hair to blonde, put a long term eye color and corrective spell on my eyes so I could do away with my glasses and a concealment charm over my scar so that I wouldn't be recognized as easily. Then I stayed in London and got a job working on the docks loading ship cargo. I met some guys there and stayed with two of them sharing a flat where I paid a third of the rent. It wasn't much, but it was all I had at the time. The two guys I worked with became good friends and a few days ago Chip was loading a pallet when one of the chains broke and fell on him. It crushed several bones in his spine and I went with him to the hospital. He would have been crippled for life, but…I did a healing spell and fixed it. My luck was that there were police officers in the emergency department and one of those was a dual agent auror who detected me there. I was taken into custody because Albus had issued a search for me. That's when Moody came and…well, here I am."

"So…are you going to be charged by the muggles for Vernon's death?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "It was self defense and Petunia and Dudley Dursley are willing to testify to the account of the incident."

"But it made you look guilty since you ran," Draco said.

"I had to," Harry said. "The Ministry would have come after me and I knew it."

"So? It was self defense, Harry," Hermione argued.

"That is no matter," Moody gruffed. "There is more to the Ministry these days." The two students scowled and looked to Albus.

"What he means is that the Ministry is dirty," Harry said. "Infiltrated by operatives working for Voldemort. If I had been taken there, I would have never made it out of the building alive and I knew it. The Ministry has been operating almost solely under Voldemort's command for months. I was dead if I had stayed in Surrey."

"Most of the Ministry of Magic's key personnel are operating under the Imperius curse," Albus said. "Their orders are undoubtedly coming from Voldemort himself and with that influence, Voldemort hopes to apprehend Harry at any cost."

"Oh god," Draco whispered quietly. "Then…then what's going to happen?"

"The side of light has several members who work at the Ministry also," Albus said. "Moody being one of those, he knew to bring Harry here to Hogwarts for his protection. The Ministry is still unaware that Harry has been apprehended and brought here, but we know that some of the students at Hogwarts will waste no time in letting that knowledge be known."

"The Death Eater students will tell Voldemort," Hermione said. "Then the Ministry will come here for you, Harry."

"Yes," Harry said. "And that's where I'm having just a bit of difficulty. I can't stay here at Hogwarts because not only will the Ministry be coming after me within hours, but I'd pose more of a threat at being here because Voldemort will stop at absolutely nothing to have me this year. He is more motivated than ever by a recent discovery he's uncovered that could possibly give him what he seeks more than anything else. Immortality. But he needs me to get it."

"What Harry says is true," Albus said. Hermione looked panicked and Draco bit his lip. "I'll explain. The prophesy of Voldemort's destruction, I'm sure you each know of it."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives," Harry rambled off quickly. "I could repeat that in my sleep." Harry rolled his eyes before he rubbed said eyes roughly for a moment. Hermione and Draco nodded that they had heard it before.

"Yes," Albus said. "The prophesy mentions the power the Dark Lord knows not. We believe that Voldemort has stumbled onto another prophesy of an elfish variation which mentions the coming of a child who holds the star. Let me read you the exact version." Albus reached for a small tattered leather bound volume and opened its brittle pages to the elfish lettering which was unknown to any in the room but Albus. "The marked one is a child holding the stars and comes bringing the light of the mother and fight of the father to purge the dark snake with power of earth in his hand. Beasts kneel, trees bow and the wind holds her peace at his command. The sage of the elements will hear the cries of the lowly and the finer will be freed by his voice."

"Basically what that means is that…," Harry sighed. "I sort of have this ability to…do stuff like that."

"Harry is an earth sage," Albus said. "We've known for awhile, but have had to keep that hidden from everyone."

"An earth sage," Hermione said with a scowl. "You have the ability to control elemental magic?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Cool, huh?" Harry teased with a dry look.

"So you can control what exactly?" Draco asked. "What is an earth sage?"

"An earth sage is one who is connected to the inherent magic of the earth," Albus said. "All wizards use the magic within themselves to produce spells and the like but there is a fount of magical power on the earth which lives in each thing living and not living. An earth sage can tap into that powerful magic to produce a force of magic untouchable by any wizard alive."

"So…Voldemort wants you because you're an earth sage," Draco said. "But…what about the immortality thing he wants?"

"As an earth sage, Harry holds within himself what is known as a Vibrantic," Albus said. "It's part of Harry's soul. The Vibrantic is an immortal gift if Harry chose to use it himself he could have immortality. Voldemort has discovered a way to take Harry's soul and mend it with his own through the use of many complicated dark arts spells and ancient blood magic which would give him the immortality he seeks. That is Voldemort's plan. To take Harry and bind Harry's soul with his own."

"Oh no," Hermione said. "But…Harry can't stay here or the Ministry will come for him and then…they'd take Harry directly to Voldemort."

"Right," Harry said. "I'm sort of fond of my soul at the moment so I need to get out of here."

"But where will you go? If you're not here then….then you can't be protected. We'd never know where you were or…or if Voldemort found you," Draco said.

"There is a place," Moody said. "It's far away from here and totally hidden. Potter's going there to stay until we figure out a plan."

"Where is it? Can we come see you?" Draco asked knowing there was no way. "Will you be there alone?"

"Draco, Harry has told me about your relationship with the other," Albus said.

"I want you to come with me," Harry said to Draco. "If you will. You know Lucius Malfoy wants you to serve after graduation anyway. You don't have to come if you don't want to. And I don't know how long I'll be at the location or what will happen to me there, but Albus has agreed to allow you to come and to complete school if you want by distance."

"I'll go," Draco said quickly with bright eyes. "I'll do it. When do we leave?"

"But…," Hermione said in frustration. "You're just leaving? Can…can I come, too?"

"Harry had asked about that," Albus said. "He asked if you and Ron could come along as well and since you are both over the age of eighteen and have legal right to decide, you both have the option of accompanying Harry to the location. But know this. There will be no communication to the outside world and the location is very remote. There will be no houselves to cook or clean for you all and you will be forced into close quarters with each other."

"What he's saying is that Draco and Ron will probably kill each other," Harry said. "And…if Ron isn't accepting of my relationship with Draco, then I'd rather not have him there at all. I'm under enough stress as it is and I just couldn't take it, Herm."

"I see," Hermione said. "Can we at least offer him the opportunity to…to come along and let him decide?"

"We could obliviate the memory if he declines," Harry told Albus who nodded. "I'd do it myself if you want. It's just one more criminal charge on me. I'm not worried about it."

"I will let you decide, Harry," Albus said. "If you wish to ask Ron, then that would be your decision considering he would be staying with whomever decides to go."

"What will the other students be told of our absences?" Draco asked.

"That depends on if Ron goes or not," Harry said. "If he does then the rumor mill will say that they left school to get married and that you left on a secret mission of some kind. As for me, I'm in a muggle prison somewhere because I'm a killer."

"You look awful as a blond," Draco said with a scowl.

"Really? I got used to it after a few months," Harry said sadly. "I was using another name. I was Jaimy Evans for the last seven months."

"Jaimy?" Hermione tried out the name. "I…no. You're just…no. You're not a Jaimy."

"It's better than Harold," Harry said with a grin. "What was my mother thinking when she named me that?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"The muggle trial will come about in April and at that time, I will come bring Harry to Surrey from the undisclosed location. But until that time there will be virtually no contact with the outside world when at the safe location. I will send Hedwig to you, but she is only to be used in case of dire emergency," Albus said.

"You've been here over two hours," Moody growled. "It's best if you get going soon."

"You're right," Harry said. "I have everything with me now that I'll need to take, but…we'll need to talk to Ron and get you both packed quickly if you plan to go. I want you both to understand that you'll still be doing your schoolwork even while there and that we'll have to do everything for ourselves. Cook, clean…with very little magic involved. There are heavy wards on the place we'll be staying so…we can't risk damaging the wards with excessive magic inside the structure."

"I understand," Draco said. "So we'll need to take our school texts and supplies also."

"Yes," Albus said. "In a month or so, I'll come along to check on you all."

"In other words to make sure we haven't all killed each other," Harry grinned at Albus. "I know how you are."

"I said nothing of the kind," Albus teased. "Please choose carefully. Because once at the location, there will be no coming back until the Spring."

"I'm going," Draco said quickly looking to Harry. Harry grinned.

"And I'm going, too," Hermione said.

"And I have the feeling Ron will come," Draco said. "Even though I'll be there. He'll want to protect you from me." Draco grinned at Harry who laughed softly.

"It will be more like me protecting you from him," Harry said.

"You had both better go and collect your things," Albus said. "Harry, you and Hermione may go speak with Ron. If Ron chooses not to accompany you, you will need to obliviate the memory of your conversation with him so that he has no recollection that you three will be going anywhere." Harry nodded to that logic. "I need you all to be back here within the hour. Go quickly." The three students left the office and rode down the stairs and took a few steps into the hallway when Harry pulled Draco up against the wall into a massive hungry kiss and embrace. Harry's hand slipped through Draco's hair to hold him into the long kiss that lasted on and on which both took eagerly.

"Ron will shit when he sees you two do that," Hermione said turning away when the kiss broke.

"Oh god I missed you," Draco said onto Harry's lips before another kiss.

"I missed you, too," Harry said with a grin to Draco as he breathed a bit heavier from the kiss. "We need to hurry." The two held each other for a moment longer and then pulled apart and looked to Hermione who was staring oddly at them. "I know this is not the best way to tell you and Ron about us, but…there was nothing I could have done last term to make you understand. And I'm not sure Ron will ever accept this."

"He'll come around eventually," Hermione said. "I hope."

"Well, I for one don't care what he thinks or says," Draco said.

"And even though Ron is my best friend in the world, I can't not be who I am because of him, Herm," Harry said as they walked the deserted hallways. "I care for Ron like a brother, but…I can't live a lie anymore. It almost killed me last year and I won't live like that again."

"I understand that, Harry," Hermione said. "You know that Ron's family are all a bit homophobic. With Bill being gay, they never accepted it. Even now they never mention his name anymore."

"I'm sorry, Herm," Harry said. "I know that Molly and Arthur see me almost as an adopted son, but either they'll get over it or they won't. I don't care." Harry quickly slid into an alcove when they heard voices up ahead in the hall. A group of fifth years walked past and during that time Harry had taken out his invisibility cloak and put it around his shoulders. "I think I'll be invisible until we reach the boys dorms. Draco, I'll meet you at Dumbledore's office within the hour. The password is 'soda pop.'"

"Soda pop," Draco said. "We tried every confection name known to man. I should have known it would have been a beverage." Draco turned and hurried down to the Slytherin dungeons and Harry followed Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower and up the stairs to the boys' dorms where she knocked.

"Yeah?" Seamus answered.

"Seamus, it's me, Hermione," Hermione said. "Is Ron in there?"

"I'm here," Ron said. "Come on in." Hermione entered and held open the door and Harry flung off the invisibility cloak. "Harry."

"Hey, Ron," Harry said. "Seam, Dean, Neville. How are you guys?"

"Damn, you look different! What in hell happened? Why were you in cuffs, man?" Seamus asked quickly.

"It's a long story and…I sort of need to speak to Ron alone," Harry said. "Do you guys mind? I'll…I'll tell you all stuff later, but right now I really need to speak with Ron."

"Yeah, ok," Dean said. "We'll just be down in the common room." The three boys left and Hermione closed the door and with a flick of her wand had put a silencing ward on the room along with a lock to the door. Harry and Ron looked to each other for a few moments.

"Ron, I know that you spoke with Draco," Harry said. Ron nodded a bit. "I know he told you that he and I….we…we have a relationship. Since last year."

"He said as much," Ron said and shook his head. "I can't believe it. You never said a word. Not a damn word."

"And what would you have had me say?" Harry asked. "What about your own brother, Bill? He took a male lover and your whole family shunned and disowned him, Ron. You are my best friend in the world and…I didn't want to lose you."

"So you lied to me to stay a friend?" Ron asked.

"I didn't lie," Harry said. "I just never told you. But now you know. And…now I need you to think about something else." Harry sat on his own bed and ran his hand over it for a moment knowing he'd probably never sleep in it this term. "I killed Vernon in self defense. It was an accident. But now the Ministry is coming for me."

"Ron, Dumbledore knows the Ministry is overrun with Voldemort's operatives under the Imperius," Hermione said. "And…they'll take Harry to Voldemort if he's apprehended."

"And you're staying at Hogwarts? They'll be here in a matter of hours for you," Ron said.

"That's why I'm not staying here," Harry said. "There is a place where Albus is sending me where it's safe. I'll have to remain there until Spring when my muggle trial comes about. And…the thing is Albus has allowed Hermione and Draco to come along with me. I'm asking you if you'd like to come, too." Ron looked down to the floor in thought and Harry and Hermione looked to each other. "You don't have to come at all. But while there you three will continue your schoolwork so that you may graduate this year. And Ron, Draco and I will be together there. If you don't think you can handle it without making my life miserable, then…then I'm asking you not to go because I can't take the stress of you and Draco at each other's throats the whole time."

"Then you chose him over me," Ron said with a hurt grin. "Your little fuck buddy over your best friend for seven years."

"He's not making me choose," Harry said. "You're choosing for me. I never mentioned having to choose at all. I want my lover and my best friend. You make the choice. But you'll need to do it quickly. If you're going then you need to pack everything you have now. We have to meet at Dumbledore's office in less than an hour ready to go. I hate to rush you into this, but you need to decide. Hermione, you may need to go pack now. I'll stay here with Ron for a bit and I'll meet you in the common room in…about forty minutes." Hermione came to hug Ron lightly.

"I'm going," Hermione said determinately. "I hope you can get over this and come with us, but if you can't, then…I'll try to understand. I love you." Ron nodded and Hermione left after one quick glance to Harry. Ron stood and paced the floor for a few moments with crossed arms.

"You never said anything, Harry," Ron said. "That's what hurt. Draco Malfoy? How in hell could you do it?"

"It just happened," Harry said. "Ron, you know there's always been some underlying current between Draco and me. It was a raw emotion between us all the time. We called it hatred for years. But…last year we started speaking civilly and it just all fell into some sort of place. We would meet and discuss everything about the Death Eaters, Voldemort, Quidditch…and I found I enjoyed being in his company and he in mine. It was a few months afterward that we…it became more personal between us and…I realized that I cared about him as more than just a platonic friend. After a while longer we became lovers and…and then I knew I couldn't say anything to you about it. I'm sorry for hurting you because I truly never meant to and I would never hurt you intentionally."

"Well, you did," Ron said softly.

"I can't live my life being something I'm not," Harry said. "I have lived that life for years and I can't do it anymore, Ron. I just can't. Voldemort is after my ass this year with a vengeance and I'm just trying to stay alive until I can kill that fucker without going to prison in the meantime. We won't be able to come back here until Spring if you go and it will be close quarters in the location where we'll be staying. I will be with Draco there. And yes it will be in a sexual way just so you know. But on the upside, you'll be with Hermione with no adult supervision for months." Harry grinned and Ron returned a half grin. "And you'll have no competition for her attentions."

"Are you trying to persuade me into coming with you by tempting me with sex with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah. Is it working?" Harry asked in that best friend way.

"Actually yes, it is," Ron said. "We've only done it a few times anyway because we never get any damn time alone."

"You'll have your own room to share with Hermione for four months," Harry said with a grin. "Only Draco and I will be there with our own room."

"Oh god," Ron said. "I just…I have very difficult time with…with thinking you're…you're with him like that. And it's not just some guy. It's Draco fucking Malfoy, Harry. Holy shit if it were anyone else I…I just…"

"You need to decide," Harry said. "Draco is a lot different than you think he is when you get to know him like I do."

"I have no intention of knowing him like you do," Ron said with a snort. Harry laughed softly.

"Good thing," Harry said. "Because he's mine and I don't want to share him."

"Not even with your best friend?" Ron asked.

"Not even with you," Harry said. "But just knowing I still have a best friend is more than I'd hoped. So…are you coming with us?"

"I have to," Ron said. "You're bisexual. That means Hermione will be there with two other guys and one of them is not me. I can't allow that." Ron teased.

"Oh well," Harry said. "I was hoping that a threesome was in my future but I guess since you're coming along then…" Ron jumped on Harry and punched him in the gut in a playful way on his bed. Ron held Harry down in a hold. "Let go of me you idiot." Ron let go. "I'll help you pack." The pair packed all of Ron's things. When everything he had was in his trunk, Ron shrunk it and put it in his pocket. It was five minutes until they needed to meet Hermione downstairs.

"I…I…," Ron stammered. "Harry, I…I don't know how I'll react to Malfoy. I mean…we've been such fierce enemies for years. I can't just switch off the utter hate I have for him in a day."

"I understand that," Harry said. "And I had a difficult time at first, but…when I got to know Draco he was nothing like what I thought. Yes, he is still arrogant and vain over his appearance, but now I find that endearing to him. It's just so him and I like it. But Draco does not agree with Voldemort and is not like his father, Ron. Draco is completely different from Lucius Malfoy. You'll see." Ron nodded a bit.

"I'll try not to kill the poncy little git," Ron said.

"Please don't call him that," Harry asked in a sincere but hurt way. "Ron, I…I really care a lot for Draco. He's very special to me. I've never had a serious relationship before and…now I do."

"How serious is this?" Ron asked in a bit of dread.

"I want him," Harry said. "I want to keep him." Harry gave the look to Ron of complete seriousness. "I want this to last for a long, long, long time."

"Let's don't talk about that right now," Ron said. "Come on. Herm will be waiting." The pair of friends came downstairs where Hermione was speaking with Neville and Dean. Seamus was asleep in the chair near the fire.

"Listen, guys," Harry said. "I need to go with Ron and Herm to Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah, Hermione told us," Neville said. "And we'll talk when you get back." Harry and Ron nodded to Neville and Dean before the Hermione motioned to the door and they left the Gryffindor Tower for the last time for the next few months. Harry slid underneath his invisibility cloak and walked with Ron and Hermione invisibly until he reached the stone gargoyle. Hermione gave the password and the three rode the stairs up to the office where Draco sat with Albus in a conversation. Moody had gone. Draco stood when Harry entered and took his hand.

"I see Mister Weasley has decided to join you," Albus said.

"Yes, he decided to come along," Harry said and then gave Draco a reassuring hand squeeze. Draco and Ron shared a small glance that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Very well," Albus said as he came around the desk with a metal teapot in hand. "I've created you an undetectable portkey. It will take you directly to the location. The small house you'll be staying in is in fair condition and is structurally sound. There are very heavy wards there so no excessive magic which you know. There may be repairs you'll need to make to your new home, and you'll need to gather firewood and such. I'll send Hedwig to you in three days with a list of school work you'll need to have completed, a care package of foods and any additional instructions you may need. There should be enough food there to sustain you until that time. If you all wish, you may hunt the rabbits or fowl located in the wooded areas, and there is lake for fish if you'd like. I know Harry is able to do those things already." Harry nodded and the other three were a bit startled. "With that, do you all have any questions?"

"If one of us should become hurt or injured in some way…?" Hermione asked.

"I think there is a very basic medical kit at the house," Albus said. "There should be a few first aid supplies there. If you have any other medical need that is life threatening, Harry has the ability to bring you back to Hogwarts in an instant but that should be avoided at all costs because it will be easily detectable not only by the Ministry, but by any other forces watching for such an occurrence."

"I think we'll be alright," Harry said. "We've all had medical training anyway. And from what Mad Eye said there should be a small area with a few cauldrons for brewing a simple potion or two if we should require it."

"I brought my portable potions supply kit," Hermione said.

"So did I," Draco said. "Although mine is a bit…more…um…furnished than a normal kit. I've included a host of the more…um…rare ingredients we may need." Harry almost blushed with a grin.

"Well. We may need to get going," Harry said. "Send word in three days and let me know what's going on with the Ministry and with him." Harry said meaning Voldemort. Albus nodded.

"Harry, keep them safe," Albus said. Harry nodded.

"I always have," Harry said before taking the huge hug offered by Albus. "We'll be alright. We'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will," Albus said pulling away and giving Harry a close look. "And Merlin have mercy change your hair and eyes back to normal. I can't stand seeing you like that."

"You are so picky. Fine," Harry said and he swirled his hand over his head to change his hair back to his messy raven locks, his eyes changed from the brilliant blue back to the sparkling emerald green. With a touch of his hand the scar appeared on his forehead as normal. Harry reached into his pocked at slid on his glasses and blinked for a moment as they all stared and grinned. "Worse?"

"Much better," Albus said. "Except you need to take off that…those…" Albus pointed to Harry's earrings.

"No way," Harry said. "My mental state is very fragile right now. Are you trying to give me an identity crises? That's permanent. It stays."

"You look much better," Draco said giving Harry the approving lovelorn look.

"Yes, glasses and a scar are so attractive," Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"If you all will touch the portkey, I'll activate it," Albus said. They all touched the old metal kettle. "Good luck to you all. Behave, son." Harry nodded to him and Albus muttered the portkey spell and they were all tugged through the bright swirling light until they arrived with a tiny pop and a clunk where the teapot had fallen onto the floor. The four looked around and noticed they were freezing cold in the dark house.

"Lumos," Harry said into the room and all the candles and flame powered lamps lit.

"You didn't use a wand," Ron said.

"Don't need one," Harry said walking past him into the open rooms. The kitchen and living room areas were combined into one large open space. There was a large fireplace with a sofa and two armed chairs on either side in front of the fire. Harry flicked his wrist at the fireplace and a roaring fire was instantly burning and the other students came to stand and warm themselves. Harry took off into the other rooms. There was one bedroom at the far end of the living area and another bedroom just off the other side of the living area separating them a good deal. There was a bathroom just off the kitchen with a large claw-footed tub but no shower. When Harry was back in the living area he chose the far bedroom for himself and Draco.

"Why do you get to choose?" Ron asked in teasing.

"Because I'm a killer and I said so," Harry said. "Argue with that. Besides I'm famous." Harry teased with a laugh.

"You're not famous here," Hermione crossed her arms and gave the look. "To us you're just Harry and that's it."

"Well hell," Harry said. "Damn it's still cold in here." Harry went to the windows and ran his hands over the sills where the cool air was leaking in. With several small spells Harry had sealed all the windows in the place and around the door. Harry waved his hand and gave the whole place a warming spell.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew wandless magic?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't," Harry said. "Direct orders from the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"But you're the leader of the Order, stupid," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said. "I ordered myself to shut up." Harry laughed softly before he sat on the sofa. "This isn't too bad. What do you all think? Do you think we can live here for four months?"

"Do we have a choice at this point?" Draco asked.

"Not really," Harry said. "I'm glad you all came with me. I would have lost my mind here all alone for that long."

"I'll see if I can find the medical kit and then we'll see what type of supplies we have," Hermione said. "Come with me, Ron." The pair set off toward the kitchen and bathroom. Draco looked into wood box and noted only a few logs there.

"We'll need to gather firewood tomorrow," Draco said.

"Come here," Harry said and Draco came to the sofa where they wrapped up together and lay together in an embrace and long deep kissing until Ron and Hermione came back.

"Oh my god," Ron said as he turned away and didn't look.

"You'd better get used to it," Hermione said. Come on. We'll go unpack in our room."

"Our room?" Ron asked with a grin. Hermione took his hand.

"Yes. Our room," Hermione pulled Ron into the bedroom and closed the door.

"This will be nothing but a haven of sexual activity," Draco said to Harry's grin.

"I'm not opposed to that," Harry said. "I want you so bad right now I can hardly stand it."

"Then let's go see our room," Draco said with a wicked grin. The pair went to the other bedroom Harry had chosen. With a few spells, Harry had cleared away all the dust from everything and had given a cleaning spell to the sheets and blankets on the bed. They each took the small shrunken packages from their pockets and made them full size. In the room was a large oak armoire in which they hung their clothing. Draco looked at all of Harry's things he hung up.

"You bought all new clothes," Draco looked at each thing. "Good. You did well. I like this." Draco pulled out a black sweater.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I had to buy new everything. I left all my clothes in Surrey."

"I'm glad," Draco said. "They were awful." Harry snickered a bit. "Those rags of your cousin's were always way too big on you anyway. This is more you." When everything was packed away it was past eleven at night but the boys went back into the kitchen area and looked through the pantry cabinets. There were canned goods including fruit, some dried meats that didn't look to appetizing, some soup broth, canned vegetables, some dry ingredients and spices. Only a skeleton amount of food but it would do for three days until Albus sent a package of food for them. Draco picked up a small cookbook and flipped through it and sent up a host of dust. "Oh god. There is nothing good here to eat."

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I can go catch us some fish tomorrow at the lake. There may be some quail or rabbits I can hunt for us."

"Quail? Rabbits?" Draco asked. "Surely you're joking. I'm not eating that."

"You will or you'll starve," Harry said. "I can cook. I've told you that before. I did all the cooking in Surrey for years. We'll be okay. In the morning I'll bake us some bread so at least we'll have that. There's some flour and sugar here, so…we could have pancakes or muffins I guess. There is another building outside that looks like some type of shed. There may be fishing poles in there or…well, it could be just about anything. We'll search it out tomorrow."

"I noticed that," Ron said coming into the kitchen to peer out the window Harry was looking out of. It was the darkest night but the light from the window where they stood reflected so that the building was barely visible. "And it's snowing now. I wonder how far we are from Hogwarts."

"A long, long way," Harry said. "I can't detect anything from Hogwarts from here. It has to be over a hundred miles at least. I could sense Albus within that range if I were that close to him."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I have heightened senses and I can… feel it when Albus is near me," Harry said. "Albus carries a very strong magical presence as I do and I can sense him when he's within a certain radius from me. But the upside is that I can also sense when Voldemort is within about…sixty miles or so from me, too. But he can also sense me from about that far. It's a good thing to have, I guess."

"Very good. Especially since we're here defenseless in the middle of nowhere," Draco said.

"We're not defenseless at all," Harry said. "I'm here." Harry gave them the large grin.

"Oh yes that makes me feel so much better," Ron said. "You're the one they're hunting down and here we are with you miles from anything. How stupid is this idea anyway?"

"For me it was the only way," Harry said. "I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. I couldn't remain with the muggles, and…basically I have nowhere else to go. This is it for me."

"This is basically a prison cell for you and you've brought us all along to share in your penalty," Draco said.

"Let's not look at it that way," Hermione said in her optimism. "This is a vacation for us. We've taken a hiatus away from everyone for independent study as adults. Not only will we be able to provide for ourselves, but we will have the opportunity to learn about each other and interact in the course of our daily lives."

"What bullshit," Ron said and they all laughed at the ridiculous lines.

"I'm just trying to help, you big lug," Hermione said as she sat at the table. "Oh, Harry there are some jars of tea near the sink in that small cabinet."

"Tea?" Draco asked delighted going to look at the jars which were still sealed fresh. "Oh thank you sweet heaven." Draco cradled the jar lovingly. "Wonder what type of tea it is?" Harry took the jar and opened it to smell.

"Smells like pekoe," Harry said. "Let's all have a cup of tea before bed. That might help us a bit. Maybe we could come up with a list of things we need to do tomorrow."

"Good idea," Hermione said. While Harry pumped and primed the hand pump at the sink for fresh water, Hermione brought a small notebook and a muggle ink pen. They listed off several things including cleaning the house up to a suitable level, looking in on the structure from the outside to make sure everything was safe with the roof and surrounding trees, gathering more firewood. "Oh, and I noticed that there is no soap, shampoo or anything to use for cleaning. But I did find two cauldrons and wood stirs in that small pantry area near the back door. Draco, perhaps you and I could brew some soaps and disinfectants tomorrow." Draco nodded with a delighted look.

Harry had the kettle on the hook over the fire to boil the water for tea and he had found a stack of teacups in a cabinet along with a few platters, pots, pans and dishes. There was very little silverware, but that could always be transfigured as needed with a simple spell. Harry washed out the cups as best he could with the water but they were clean. The hot tea was made and each sipped it as they sat at the table in the kitchen area.

"This might not be so bad," Ron said looking into the cup. Hermione, Harry and Draco shared a glance.

"Um…Ron, I just…I wanted to say that…I um," Draco stammered. "Well, I'll just say sorry for…basically sorry for the last six years. How's that?"

"Yeah, um…me, too," Ron said. "But I still don't like you."

"Oh, I don't like you either, but I thought I'd just try to say that I won't try to maim, dismember or kill you while we're here," Draco said. Harry laughed and Hermione covered her mouth to keep from ginning.

"Well, that's…good, I guess," Ron said. "It just freaks me out that…." Ron looked between Harry and Draco several times as he shook his head. "I feel like my world has taken a tight lean to the left since about four hours ago." Harry took Draco's hand on the table and their fingers intertwined.

"My world has always been a bit sideways," Harry said. "I'm unconventional Albus says."

"That's his way of calling you weird," Draco said. Harry nodded.

"I know it," Harry said with a grin. "Albus is great. I don't know what I'd do without him. And Moody. I could have escaped a muggle prison in a second, but…to what end? It was okay working at the docks and I wanted to come to Hogwarts, but…I couldn't do it. I would have been detected immediately if I'd entered Diagon Alley or any part of the wizarding world. I just couldn't risk it."

"You could have come to my house," Hermione said. "I live in muggle Lancaster."

"I considered it," Harry said. "But you are known as being one my closest friends. If you were being watched it could have been a danger to you or your parents if I was recognized there. There are many leagues of Voldemort's troops looking for me. I know that Voldemort knows I'm on the run from the muggle police. He just wanted to find me before Albus did and I had no way of contacting anyone. I was stuck."

"It was lucky that the auror was at the hospital when you were," Ron said.

"Maybe too lucky," Harry said giving them a look of concern. "I had considered that maybe I had been found and followed by the Ministry and by that auror. The last few days I worked at the docks, I…I felt as though I was being watched but I couldn't see anyone or…I detected no magical signatures near me. It was odd. But even you have to admit that it's a very big coincidence that an auror was in muggle London at the same hospital as me at the same moment and also was on alert at detecting magic in a muggle hospital."

"I had considered it," Hermione said. "But Albus didn't seem concerned and neither did Moody when you told us how you were found."

"It all seems a bit…dodgy to me," Harry said. "I do trust Albus and Moody, though. And I think we're safe here. The wards here are stable for now. I'll repair and strengthen them tomorrow, but…I'm exhausted."

"Yes, it's late," Ron said. "We need to rest and be ready for…whatever tomorrow." They all stood and it was an awkward moment.

"Well, I suppose we'll…see you in the morning," Draco said.

"Yes. In the morning," Hermione said. They paired off and went to their respective rooms.

"I know it seems odd to them that you and I are staying together in a room," Draco said as he sat on the bed to take off his shoes.

"They'll get used to it," Harry said. "And I couldn't be happier about sharing a bed with you nightly for four whole fucking months! Oh god yes. This will be great."

"I was thinking the same thing," Draco said. Clothing was shed and pajamas were left in the drawer while each curled up naked together between the sheets and under the blankets. "You feel so good, Harry. Damn, I mean it. We've not had sex in months."

"Believe me I know," Harry said. "Our last night together was very special though. I know I thought of it every single day during the summer and every night before I went to sleep for the months we were apart."

"So did I," Draco said. "I just missed you so much. You don't know how much I missed you."

"Yes, I know exactly how much," Harry said with his arms around Draco. "I was so tempted to just say fuck it and come directly to Malfoy Manor and take you away with me."

"They'd have killed you," Draco said. "Voldemort was there off and on over the summer."

"I'm sorry you had to be there with him," Harry said. "I know how awful he is, Draco. Just his presence is like being bathed in a wash of fear. I know it well."

"I hated it when he was there," Draco said. "The whole Manor reeked of death and cold when he'd arrive. But…we're here now. Warm and safe and in our bed."

"Our bed," Harry whispered. "Hell, I'd have killed someone before now if it knew I could have had this." Draco laughed softly at the joke.

"You didn't kill Vernon," Draco said. "It was an accident." Harry nodded.

"I would never have killed him out right," Harry said. "I wanted to every single day, but…I never would have done it on my own like that." Draco ran his hands up over Harry's bare tanned chest and his arms.

"You look so damn good," Draco said with a lustful grin. "You've filled out a lot since we saw each other last."

"I did," Harry said. "The work at the docks required heavy lifting and my arms, legs and chest filled out a bit. It was hard work, but good pay. It was the only thing I could do that paid in cash and required no personal information given out about me."

"Jaimy," Draco said. Harry grinned and nodded. "I can't see it."

"I had to do it," Harry said.

"But you're my Harry now," Draco said. "Here with me. It seems like a dream."

"Then let me show you how sweet this dream can be," Harry said before he started the kiss that fueled the spark of long awaited passion between them. Lips, tongues and breath were the weapons of assault on the other until fingers came into play pushing the limit beyond what they could take. Each body was at the critical level of need of the other.

"You'd better prepare me very well," Draco said. "I've had nothing since you last time and…you're…well, you know how you are." Harry gave his tiny embarrassed grin.

"I'll try not to hurt you," Harry said.

"Hurt me, hell," Draco said. "Harry you're…huge. I thought you'd killed me the first time."

"Are you complaining about my size?" Harry teased.

"Hell no," Draco said with a huge grin. "But…who would have thought that you were…so…like that. Holy shit I almost passed out the first time I saw you naked and…ready."

"I'm okay," Harry said. "But you're good, too."

"I'm not even close," Draco said. "I'm a better size than average even, but…oh god I'm nothing compared to what you've got. So prepare me very well first because…I doubt there are any silencing wards here and I don't want Ron and Hermione to think you're killing me in here."

"I'll do my best," Harry said. Harry thought a quick spell and a warmed slick gel coated his hand and fingers. With all the care due, Harry used his fingers to probe and loosen Draco's tight opening for a very long time while each enjoyed the touching and intimate contact. Harry was just able to insert his fourth finger and do a bit of stretching. "Are you okay?"

"Oh god yes," Draco breathed as his cock twitched and Harry licked it gently. "I think I'm alright now. Do it. I can't wait any longer."

"If you're okay, I will," Harry said. Draco nodded and moved a bit so that Harry could slide the pillow underneath Draco's bum. Harry removed his fingers and stroked his cock to add more lubricant on its extreme length and thickened girth. Draco took a deep breath in anticipation. "I'll be gentle." Draco nodded and Harry held his erection and eased it inside the tight ring of Draco's body. Draco only winced a bit and Harry slowed. "Okay?" Harry asked and Draco nodded to proceed. Harry slowly inched himself inside gently until Draco put his hand on Harry's chest to halt the progress.

"Hold on," Draco said. "Oh god I forgot just how…well endowed you were."

"I'm almost all the way," Harry said. "Just a bit more." Harry pulled out a bit and lowered himself to Draco's arms and kissed him as he pushed inside the tightness that wrapped around his cock. "Oh fuck you feel so damn tight. Draco, yes…oh god yes." Harry's slow even thrusts were opening up Draco's internal cavity into depths only Harry could ever claim as his own. Draco threw his head back with a hiss and a gasp as Harry forced himself inside all the way and each groaned with pleasure at being joined so fully.

"Oh fuck!" Draco said through his heavy breaths and furrowed brow at being filled so fully with Harry's massive tool. Harry worked his hips expertly drawing his out his length and then pushing forward again and again into the heat of the sheath which engulfed him each time. Draco whimpered at each thrust into him but Harry captured his mouth with his own to hold in his muffled sounds. Draco's fingers dug into Harry's lower back making red whelps from the pressured pained pleasure tearing at his body.

"It's so good being inside you after so long," Harry whispered onto Draco's swollen parted lips as he continued the easy thrusting into the body below. "You feel so damn good." For the long while they worked their bodies together seamlessly creating the magic from their own desires. The heat of the friction of their hard teenage bodies stimulated the carnal drive, but the special lovemaking was also a fusing of their very inner beings and hearts.

"I am so full of you," Draco said with a gasp at each delve that was hollowing him out. "Oh god…oh god yes…Harry, yes…take me…" Harry knew Draco was close and he upped the pace and force of his thrusting so that he was grinding himself to the hilt and forcing his pulsing pole up into the squeezing engulfment of Draco's body with effort. Draco's voiced whimpers of slight pained pleasure was fuel to the flame of desire coursing Harry's veins and urged him on past the point of gentleness. With a fierce grip onto Draco's shoulder Harry raised himself up a bit and with growls of need he plundered hard slamming himself into Draco's raw body.

"Harry…oh god…oh please…holy shit…Harry, please," Draco half pleaded to stop but was begging to never end this sweet torture.

"Do it…get off with me…do yours, Draco…," Harry said quickly between his labored breaths. Draco wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke it in rhythm to Harry's thrusts into him. Harry watched Draco's hand on his flesh as he fucked him deeply. It wasn't long until Draco's panting and quick fisting on his own dick sounded his oncoming release. "I'm going to come, Harry…do it…come with me…"

"Oh yeah…I'm going to come, too…I'm ready…come on…," Harry said quickly as he gave the last of several hard thrusts forward. Draco gave a throaty yelping wince as the hot liquid spurted over his own chest and stomach. Harry's own growl and deep plunge into Draco's body was met with a searing jet of liquid which felt like molten lava deep inside Draco's body. Each trembled slightly at the massive relief of satisfaction their bodies had given and a fine sheen of sweat covered Harry's chest and back. A small bead of sweat rolled from his temple over his jaw and Draco wiped it away with a soft hand.

"You are incredible," Draco breathed giving the half-lidded gaze of sated sex. "Oh god, Harry, you are fucking incredible."

"And you are beautiful. Draco, you are a vision to me," Harry said down as his hands swept over Draco's finely sculptured chest and arms. "I've missed you so much." Harry leaned over again to claim the skilled kisses from Draco's perfectly delicious lips. After the deep and sensual kiss came to a slow end, Harry pulled himself from Draco's body and both gave a tiny jerk at the feeling. "Here. I'll clean us up." Harry snapped his fingers and all traces of bodily fluids were gone instantly. Harry wiggled his eyebrows and Draco laughed softly.

"Now that is just too damn much," Draco said. "You've mastered that wandless shit."

"That's just for you, baby," Harry said. "Damn you're delicious. I can't get enough of you, Draco." Harry continued to play on Draco's warm pale skin. Harry's hands skimmed Draco's face and his fingers played in Draco's longer platinum blond hair.

"This summer was hell," Draco said running his own fingers through Harry's sweaty forehead, hair and over his back. "Fucking hell I wanted you so bad every damn day I couldn't stand it. And…I couldn't tell anyone why I was so irritated all the time."

"I was the same way," Harry grinned as he turned over onto his side and slid up and around Draco to hold him. "The two guys I met that worked at the dock were Chip and Greg. They both had girlfriends and I went with them every Saturday night to clubs to meet their girls. They kept trying to set me up with girls, and…I never would do it. Finally, they asked me if I was gay and I told them I was. So then Greg tried to set me up with a friend of his who was gay. And then I told them about you and that we were involved and it was serious. After awhile they began to question where you were since you never came around to see me and I told them that you were away at school, but that we'd decided to get together at Christmas break. I had planned to contact you and see if you would stay at Hogwarts for the holiday break. I was planning to bust into the school secretly and spend a few days with you in your room regardless of the consequences."

"That would have been interesting," Draco said. "But we've been in my dorm room before."

"Oh yes I remember," Harry said. "Goyle." The pair laughed at the Goyle incident where Harry had to duck underneath the covers when Goyle had burst into Draco's room. Draco had to tell Goyle that he was with a girl and Goyle had asked which girl. After Draco had called Goyle everything from a peeper to a voyeur wannabe, Goyle left and the couple cast a locking charm on the door as they laughed together at almost being caught.

"That wasn't as bad as in your room that time with Neville," Draco said and they both giggled. The time in question Harry had sneaked Draco into his dorm room to spend the night on Friday night since everyone slept late on Saturday mornings. Harry had wrapped Draco in the invisibility cloak and they had just crawled into Harry's bed near midnight. Ron, Seamus and Dean were all in the common room with the girls, but Neville was reading in his bed. Harry had talked with Neville for a few minutes and told Neville that he had decided to go to bed. Harry and Draco were in the throes of passion when Neville began asking questions. The silencing ward was up and the curtains around Harry's bed were locked to stay closed, but Neville was beginning to worry, so Harry removed the silencing ward and at that moment Draco moaned his relief into Harry's body uncontrollably. Harry had made the excuse to Neville that he was sort of busy, so Neville didn't ask anything else. Harry had put back up the silencing ward and the pair burst into fits of laughs. "What the hell was he thinking after that I wonder?"

"I just assumed he thought I was jacking off or something," Harry said. "I wasn't about to ask his opinion on what he thought I was doing." The pair giggled at Neville's probable thoughts. After they'd talked a bit more and shared kisses of affection, Harry lay on his stomach with his head in the dip of Draco's shoulder with an arm over Draco's chest.

"I'm so tired," Draco yawned. "It's after three in the morning."

"We'd better get some sleep," Harry said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco said as he kissed Harry's forehead lightly and both drifted off into sated sleep.


End file.
